2-10: Being a Princess
Level Summary Zoey's friends set up a surprise stage for her and bring all her fans. Story Start Thia: Wow, these two days have flown by. Toni: We got so much Tokimeki, but it's still not enough. This will take a while! Thia: Okay, but how much more do we need to fill up the planet with it? Toni: Some gets used every day. You can't generate enough on your own. Thia: Whaaat? No way! Toni: That's what Unit Members are for. They help to collect more Tokimeki than you could get just on your own. Thia: So you're saying I need to start up my own Unit? - Zoe: Mike! You're back! Mike: I returned two days ago. Zoe: Really? Why did you wait so long before telling me? Mike: Sorry, I was busy...preparing the Stage for you! - Jane: Ladies and gentleman! I have the pleasure to announce a spectacular show! Risa: Princess Zoey will grace the Stage with her presence! Woohoo! Fans: Yaaaaay! Zoe: Whoa, is this for real? All these people came here just to see me?! Mike: Hearing about how hard you've been working galvanized them to come cheer for you. Zoe: They came here...for me? Thia: Do you hear those cheers? Your fans are waiting for you, Zoey! Zoe: Thia, you helped get together such a big audience for me? Thia: It wasn't just me. Risa, Jane and Mike all contributed. i played just a small part! Mike: Chin up, Zoey. Look at how many fans you have, and they all love you. Zoe: You guys... You could see how depressed I was, even when I tried to put on a brave face. That was so silly of me! And unbefitting of a Princess. I was too stubborn... Mike: Don't beat yourself up over it. Zoe: Don't worry, I won't. I'm going to pull myself together. I put so much work into becoming a Princess, I can't just keep moping around. Thia: Zoey... Zoe: I'm not 100% confident in my skills just yet, but if my fans believe in me, I know I can do this! Mike: I'll be with you there, Zoey! Zoe: Thank you, Mike. Thia, can you dress up for me before the show begins? Thia: You want me to...? Zoe: Yes, please so. It'll make me less anxious. Show me a beautiful and gorgeous outfit! Thia: If that's what'll make you feel better, sure! End Zoe: Thanks, Thia. Your outfit was as dazzling as sunshine reflected on sea waves. Heehee... I didn't think I'd become someone else's fan right before the Stage started. Thia: Wait, what? A fan? You don't... You don't mean...? Zoe: Wish me luck, Thia! I'm ready to challenge myself and make this the best Stage ever! Your coming to Cancer might be what we need to get out of this terrible slump! I'll prove myself as the top PrincessDoll, soothing everyone's troubled hearts! Thia: Zoey, you're totally cool! Zoe: Teehee! I do my best! Now sit back and enjoy the show. I will give you the outfit with a kiss! Thia: Teehee, I can't wait! Good luck, Zoey. Zoe: Let's go, Mike! Mike: All righty! Fans: (Woooooooo!)